


Coming Back

by KnackSplash



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Redemption, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnackSplash/pseuds/KnackSplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this drabble, Jill and Carlos eventually protected Brad throughout the B.O.W infested streets of Raccoon City. It was the time for him to return the kindness he received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. I hope you guys enjoy it. ;]
> 
> Also, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. They belong to Capcom.

The heavy panting invaded the chapel as Brad Vickers quickly entered the place, turning on his heel to lock the door behind him as fast as he could. He leaned his back against the door and slid down, inhaling deeply to catch his breath. Having to face something so bloodthirsty for S.T.A.R.S. members as that giant monster consumed all his strenghth. For a moment, he questioned why he was even a member of it in the first place.

Brad had always been baffled as to why a guy with his personality managed to be successfully hired for the newest division of the Raccoon City Police Department. For some time already, Brad should have known better. How in the world would someone like him be accepted as a part of a division such as the S.T.A.R.S. ? The realization downed on him as he recalled the intentions Wesker actually had since the very beginning. He had always ran away of everything who would hurt him, everything he could not comprehend or deal with. 

However, nothing was worse than that fateful night two months ago, as Brad had no qualms about taking off the chopper while trembling to the screams of his colleague getting mauled to pieces and hearing Chris begging for him not to leave them there. Thinking better about everything, chicken Vickers was sure his former Captain knew what he would do. Wasn't the lamest S.T.A.R.S. member perfect for Umbrella's plan then? 

Turning his head to the left, Brad stared at his own image projected in the mirror as he let out a harsh, low chuckle. His entire being was a complete mess. Multiple zombie bites, some bruises covering his arms and legs due to stumbling while running away, and the holes he had received a little ago from fighting that dreaded monstrosity who wouldn't leave them be. His yellow vest reflected an irony he found quite distasteful for the situation he was in.

He deserved this.

Brad fumbled over his vest, reaching into his pocket for the vaccine he managed to find at the hospital, a first-aid kit, a spray and a new strong Umbrella antibiotic called Adravil. Brad approached Carlos to tend to his wounds. The mercenary's eyes started to move a bit under his eyelids. He would wake up soon. After patching up Carlos and injecting him with the medicine, he proceeded to introduce the vaccine into Jill's system, hoping his own incompetence had not caused him to be late. She was wearing a pained expression.

Brad glanced between Carlos and Jill as he stood up. He looked down, eyes narrowly open, staring faintly at the red carpet decorating the chapel he had managed to place both his long-road colleague as well as the mercenary they had recently met. Frustrated, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 

"I'm here now." He mentally cursed the way his voice wavered and broke, being caught between the wish that his comrades could hear his declaration and the disgust at the way the words came out. 

A faint smile managed to creep into his almost always fear-ridden features, and a weak, short lasting peace made itself known inside of his chest.

"I am... still here... guys..." His tone was that of a whisper now.

Brad's eyes widened slightly as he heard a thud, finding himself down on his knees. The tiredness, injuries and the recent encounter with their unstopping chaser had finally consumed the little endurance and energy he had left. But since when has he had much resiliance, if any? Since when hasn't he been running away? As those questions ran through his mind, the world around him started to fade as the S.T.A.R.S. chicken man drowned in darkness.


End file.
